The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEHY0038’.
‘PEHY0038’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized, white with blue edge flowers, medium to late flowering and a mounding plant habit.
‘PEHY0038’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2013 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietory line ‘N2848-1’ (not patented). Compared to ‘PEHY0038’, it has a comparable plant habit and vigor, is earlier, has a bigger flower and has a white flower color with rose edge.
The male parent of ‘PEHY0038’ was the unpatented proprietary line ‘N2280-1’, a plant with a more semi-trailing plant habit, earlier flowering and a white flower color with blue veins.
The resulting seeds were sown in January 2014. ‘PEHY0038’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May, 2014 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEHY0038’ was accomplished when vegetative stem cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2014 in a controlled environment in Angers, France.